PressHeartToContinue
qqqqqqqqqqqqqqEp 96 Brooke "Dodger" Leigh Lawson (Born August 6, 1987) known as Dodger, is an American video gamer, vlogger and "let's player", who makes daily vlog videos (entitled "Coffeh Time"), weekly gaming news videos and let's plays, who grew up on a farm in Oregon. The nickname Dodger originates from the musical "Oliver". Her career started on a channel called "Tw33k5 ", in which she created a single video called "OMG HUSKY!! U R TEH BOMBZORS ", which she made in response to her friend HuskyStarcraft . Now she is the owner of two channels, her main channel , and her vlogging channel DexterityBonus. She is also a regular host of many shows on the Polaris channel such as The Daily Byte, Sort This!, The Co-optional podcast and Friend Zone. Brook is one of the four standard members of the weekly manga podcast known as Mangapod Book Club, in which she, HappiLeeErin(Erin), LouTalksAnime(Lou), and YokuramaGameTalk(Yokurama), gets together every week and discusses all or part of a manga together, live, the video being posted on Erin's channel in the end. Her birthday-choice-pod in 2015 was Naruto. Main Channel Her main channel, is used for Gaming Newz, which she uploads every Sunday. She also does Let's Plays of various games, including dating sims like Hatoful Boyfriend and past streams of games like Dark Souls II, which Dodger uploads all throughout the week. On Fridays she alternates between uploading Welcome to the Fandom in which she discusses a certain piece of media and the fandom surrounding it and Swords and Stitches, where her and her friend Aaron do DIY crafts that are often video game themed. She also has a series called 1-Cup in which she plays a game for one session. Series Ongoing # Gaming Newz # Coffeh Time (DexterityBonus) # Swords and Stitches # Welcome to the Fandom # Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You with Cry # Stream/Tuesday Podcasts Announcements # Stream Clips, Highlights and Full Re-Uploads # 1-Cup (see below for complete list of 1-Cups) # Amnesia Memories # Cradle (Full playthrough) # Brilliant Shadows Finished # Dark Souls II (Stream Re-Uploads) # SCP – Containment Breach with Strippin # FTL: Faster Than Light # Lucius # Super Amazing Wagon Adventure # The Testament of Sherlock Holmes # They Bleed Pixels # Dead Space # Monster Hunter # Path of Exile # Sherlock Holmes Vs Jack The Ripper # Dead Space 3 w/ Jesse Cox # Always Remember Me # Long Live The Queen # Magical Diary # OFF # Borderlands 2 w/ Tirinei # Dodge This! # The Wolf Among Us # Hatoful Boyfriend # Dreaming Mary # Sims 4 Stream Clips # NekoPara 1-Cups # A Walk in the Dark # Blood of the Werewolf # The Stanley Parable # Electronic Super Joy # Am I...? # Volgarr # Always Sometimes Monsters # Octodad Dadliest Catch # Octodad Dadliest Catch Co-Op Mode # Hotline Miami # 1849 # Reaper: Tale of a Pale Swordsman # Defiance # Child of Light # Angvik # Ziggurat # Speed Runners # Depth with Gmart # Depth with Totalbiscuit and Crendor # The Swindle # Cradle Side Channel (DexterityBonus) Dodger's side channel, DexterityBonus, is used for her daily vlog show, Coffeh Time in which she drinks coffee (or other beverages such as, tea and water as well as Mountain Dew and root beer on special occasions) and talks about her day. She is occasionally joined by her friends. She also occasionally uploads Q&As where she answers three work-related questions, three personal-related questions, and three silly and random questions submitted to her through Twitter. Quotes # "Hi! This is Dodger and you're watching my show!" # "I'd like a burger, extra jizzum." # "I don't really need to work on our relationship right now...is that wrong to say?" # "I had to get a man to do this job, don't tell anybody." # "Then I have to like...pull it out." # "It's mostly just cats and butt jokes on this channel." (When vlogging on DexterityBonus) # "Life is about fun and randomness. Do something random today!" # "It's just ships.....ships everywhere!" # "Hey Guys! It's Coffeh Time!" # "Your sisters are hot fap fap fap!" (When Strippin did a video with his sisters) # "Welcome to my lady cave.....I just realized that has more meanings then just the ulterior meaning to a man cave." # "Just slip it in there." # "I fucking love foxes." # "I want them to be useful. Cute, useful shit." # "Why is this in Portuguese?" # "Get right up in that booty." # "I was proposed to, in Ireland by a really drunk dude in our hostel. It was precious." # "I like the cut of your jib!" (Impersonating Azami from Hatoful Boyfriend) # "People love that shit!" Trivia # Brooke is a Host of The Co-Optional Podcast with Jesse Cox and TotalBiscuit # Dodger is engaged to fellow r Sam Thorne. # Dodger use to work in the Maker Studios office working with spreadsheets, besides doing camera work for the then The Game Station (TGS) now renamed as Polaris. # Dodger has also done a number of music collaborations most notable with Rawn Erickson II a Producer and Co-Founder at Maker Studios Inc. Rawn (also known as hiimrawn on ) had Dodger do a few rap parts in his series 'Gets Played', a series of video game themed songs on his channel. He also helped her produce a song she wrote called "Guild Ho" for her channel. # Dodger played Eevee in the Eevee Song and herself in the Resident Enis series on the Random Encounters channel. # She owns two cats, one called Sherlock (referred to as SherlockCat) and Watson (referred to as WatsonKitty). # Coffee is her favourite beverage and has referred to herself continually as a "self-proclaimed coffee addict" # She was born on August 6, 1987 # She played Aggie in Polaris' comedy show, Broken Quest # She loves Plants Vs Zombies # Due to Dodger being on almost every show on Polaris, Polaris is occasionally joked as "Dodger's third channel" on the Co-Optional Podcast # She has Synesthesia, more specifically Ordinal Linguistic Personification # She is lactose intolerant # On the 14th episode of The TGS Podcast, Dodger ate a pack of Jaffa Cakes with the best before date being 1272, whether this was just a mis-print or it was actually from the medieval age, this goes down as one of the most memorable moments in the podcast's history # Dodger is known to be a big fan of the BBC Sherlock TV Series as well as Sherlock Holmes in general. # She believes in ghosts # Her favourite ice-cream flavour is pistachio # Brooke spent the majority of her time in her later education in theatre as revealed in her Welcome to the Fandom video on Cosplayers in Theatre # Her favourite animal is the fox, hence why she wears a fox kigurumi on Friend Zone # She worked in Starbucks before she made a channel # Dodger is known to have a few tattoos, 3 of which have both been shown on camera or have been told about by Dodger herself: a small one on her upper back that was shown during Random Encounters' Eevee Song and a large, spiral-shaped one on her right side of her torso that Dodger told her fans about during a previous Coffeh Time, as well as a white USB symbol on one of her fingers # Dodger used to have a tattoo on the left side of her neck as shown in early Coffeh Time videos, however it was removed at some point for unknown reasons # Dodger used to live in a shared apartment with two of her friends: Husky or Mike Lamond, famous for his Starcraft II commentaries and Rosanna Pansino, famous for her nerdy cooking series, Nerdy Nummies # Dodger is known to be friends with many of Polaris' behind-the-scenes staff. For example, Erin, more commonly known by her internet alias, Happileeerin is a editor for Polaris and is known to be one of Dodger's best friends. As well as Aaron Umetani, known for his work as a director on shows such as the Game Grumps Table Flip series, who is also the co-host of Dodger's show, Swords and Stitches. Aaron previously worked with Dodger on the old TGS show Iron Gamer that was Written and Directed by Aaron and Nathan Kitada as well as featured Aaron as the shows host. # She is a host of MangaPod, an manga-themed podcast that she hosts along with her friend, Happileeerin and other guests # PressFartToContinue, a well-known commentator actually started to stalk Dodger which eventually led to Dodger blocking them from both her channels and the Polaris channel. In revenge, PFTC doxxed Dodger on 4chan (posted personal information about her) # Dodger was a guest on Tabletop, a board gaming show along with Wil Wheaton # Dodger is the sister of musician, Jarrod Lawson # She grew up on a large farm in Molalla, Oregon. # Dodger played Janine Melnitz in the Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters episode, in Season 4 of the Epic Rap battles of History web series. # Dodger has her own character in the game Speed Runners (a fox version of her), along with Strippin, in the rs DLC Good Friends On # YokuramaGameTalk (Yokurama) # LouTalksAnime (Lou) # FightingforNippon (Doctor Dazza) # HappiLeeErin (Erin) # GRArkada (Arkada or Tristin) # HoldenReviews (Holden) # The Anime Zone (Gigguk or Garnt) # Anime Appraisal (DisturbedJeans or Jeanne) # Cryotic (Cry) # Jesse Cox (Jesse Cox) # WoWcrendor (Crendor) # TotalBiscuit # Zorofanboy124 Podcasts MangaPod Book Club Dodger was one of the founding members of the manga discussion Podcast known as MangaPod Book Club, along with FightingforNippon, HappiLeeErin, and YokuramaGameTalk, and is still one of the standard members of the podcast today. Episodes #MangaPod Book Club Episode 1: Attack on Titan #MangaPod Book Club Episode 2: Old Boy (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-39) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 2: FALSE START BLOOPERS LULZ WUT #MangaPod Book Club Episode 3: Imadoki #MangaPod Book Club Episode 4: Old Boy (Volumes 5-8 and Chapters 40-79) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 5: I'll (Generation Basket) (Volumes 1-7) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 6: Nisekoi (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-44) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 7: Aku no Hana (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-27) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 8: Attack on Titan (Volumes 4-6 and Anime Episode 1 Discussion) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 9: Densha Otoko (HIGHEST RATED MANGA YET) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 10: I'll (Generation Basket) (Volumes 8-14 and Chapters 37-88) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 11: Magi (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-48) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 13: Pokemon Adventures (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-40) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 14: Welcome to the N.H.K. (Volumes 5-8 and Chapters 21-40) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 15: gangsta. (Chapters 1-20) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 16: Tower of God (Chapters 1-57) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 17: Psyren (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-35) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 18: Silver Spoon (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-35) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 20: Watamote (Chapters 1-45) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 21: Tower of God (Chapters 58-79) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 22: Neon Genesis Evangelion (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-33) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 23: Psyren (Volumes 5-8 and Chapters 36-70) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 24: The World God Only Knows (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 0-36.5) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 25: Dengeki Daisy (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-14) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 26: Attack on Titan (Volumes 7-10ish and Chapters 27-49) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 27: Kuroko no Basket (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-35) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 28: Berserk (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-14) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 29: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-15) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 30: Magi (Volumes 6-10 and Chapters 49-96) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 31: Mirai Nikki (Volumers 1-6 and Chapters 1-26) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 32: Bloody Monday (Chapters 1-4 and Chapters 1-32) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 34: Monster (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-32) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 35: Neon Genesis Evangelion (Volumes 6-10.5 and Chapters 34-66.....kind of) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 36: Uzumaki (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-20) HIGHEST RATED MANGA? #MangaPod Book Club Episode 37: Beelzebub (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-34) #MangaPod Book Club New Years Special: GETTIN' CRUNK WITH DAT MANGAMANWHA YOLO SWAG #MangaPod Book Club Episode 38: Haikyuu (Chapters 0-36) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 40: Sherlock (Chapters 1-7) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 41: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-14) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 42: Onani Master Kurosawa/Masterbation Master (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-31) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 43: Mirai Nikki (Volumes 7-12 and Chapters 27-59) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 44: Tower of God (Chapters 80-105) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 45: Gantz (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-46) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 46: Berserk (Volumes 9-11 and Chapters Chapters 37-69) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 47: Kuroko no Basket (Volumes 5-9.5 and Chapters 35-37) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 48: Akira (Volumes 1-2 and Chapters 1-10) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 49: Kiss X Siss (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-23) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 50: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-44) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 51: Vinland Saga (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-28) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 52: One Punch Man (Chapters 1-46) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 53: Are You Alice? (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-24) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 54: The World God Only Knows (Volumes 5-8 and Chapter 37-73) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 55: Hunter X Hunter (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-44) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 56: Bakuman (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-34) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 58: Noblesse (Chapters 1-78) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 59: Seven Days (Volumes 1-2 and Chapters 1-13.5) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 60: All You Need is Kill (Volumes 1-2 and Chapters 1-17) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 61: Tokyo ESP (Chapters 1-14) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 62: Hajime no Ippo (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-24) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 63: Loveless (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-26) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 65: Black Jack (Volumes 1-2) #MangaPodBook Club Episode 66: Pandora Hearts (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-18) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 67: Kingdom (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-13) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 68: Claymore (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-24) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 69: ZBerserk (Volumes 12-14 and Chapters 70-104) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 70: Maison Ikkoku Chapters 1-25) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 71: Parasyte (Chapters 1-25) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 72: The Breaker (Chapters 1-36) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 73: Assassination Classroom (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-43) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 74: X-1999 (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-14) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 75: Watashitachi no Shiwase na Jikan (Volume 1 and Chapters 1-8) #MangaPod New Years Eve Special 2014: GETTIN' CRUNK WIT DAT MANGWAKA! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 76: Hellsing (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-27) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 77: Akame ga Kill (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-14) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 78: Oyasumi Punpun (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-34) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 79: Psychometrer Eiji (Volumes 1-3) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 80: Tokyo Ghoul (Chapters 1-80) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 81: Ao Haru Ride (Chapters 1-15) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 82: Kuroko no Basket (Volumes 10-13 and Chapters 74-113) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 83: Cross Game (Volumes 1-4) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 85: REAL (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-24) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 86: Area no Kishi/Knight in the Area (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-28) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 87: Natsume Yuujinchouu (Chapters 1-4 and Chapters 1-14) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 88: 20th Century Boys (Chapters 1-3 and Chapters 1-32) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 89: Great Teacher Onizuka (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-23) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 90: Molester Man (Chapters 1-21.5) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 91: Noblesse (Chapters 79-154) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 92: Koe no Katachi (One Shot, Chapters 0-30) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 93: Horimiya (Chapters 1-30) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 94: Boku no Hero Academia (Chapters 1-24) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 95: Magi (Volumes 11-14 and Chapters 99-133) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 96: Kids on the Slope (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-15) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 97: Hunter X Hunter (Volumes 6-8 and Chapters 45-84) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 98: Attack on Titan (Chapters 50-71) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 99: Monster Musume (Chapters 1-26) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 101: Naruto (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-36) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 102: Akatsuki no Yona (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-23) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 103: Prison School (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-38) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 104: Genshiken (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-18) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 105: Girl Friends (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-35) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 106: Beck (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-15) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 107: Fort of Apocalypse (Chapters 1-23) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 108: One Punch Man (Chapters 47-82) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 109: Doushitemono Furetakunai #MangaPod Book Club Episode 110: Yu Yu Hakusho (Chapters 1-35) #MangaPod Book Club episode 111: The Breaker (Chapters 37-72) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 112: Skip Beat (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-18) #GETTING CRUNK WITH DAT MANGAPOD NEW YEARS EVE BUT LATE A WEEK IT'S FINE #MangaPod Book Club Episode 113: Vagabond (Volumes 1-5 and Chapters 1-49) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 114: The Seven Deadly Sins (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-29) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 116: Gugure! Kokkuri-san (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-28) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 117: Space Brothers (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-38) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 118: Teppu (Chapters 15-33) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 120: Hajime no Ippo (Volumes 4-7 and Chapters 25-63) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 121: Cross Game (Volumes 5-8 and Chapters 31-70) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 122: Yu Yu Hakusho (Chapters 36-72) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 123: Battle Angel Alita (Volumes 5-8) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 124: Sweetness and Lightning (Chapters 1-33) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 125: Ajin: Demi-Human (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-14) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 126: Vinland Saga (Chapters 29-54) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 128: Noragami (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-15) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 129: Food Wars (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-32) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 131: Barakamon (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-26) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 133: Berserk (Volumes 15-18 and Chapters 105-140) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 134: Bremen!! (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-24) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 136: Mysterious Girlfriend X (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-28) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 137: Princess Jellyfish (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-28) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 132: Untouchable (Chapters 0-30) ft. Mother's Basement #MangaPod Book Club Episode 138: Boku no Hero Academia (Chapters 25 - 56) ft. MissArt! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 140: Black Lagoon (Volumes 1 - 5 and Chapters 1 - 37) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 141: Mob Psycho 100 (Chapters1 - 32) ft. BaronJ! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 130: One Piece (Volumes 1 - 4 and Chapters 1 - 35)! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 142: Tokyo Ghoul (Volumes 4 - 6 and Chapters 30 - 58) ft. Nick Robinson! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 143: Nausica Valley of the Wind (Volumes 1 - 4) ft. Under The Scope! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 144: Sailor Moon (Volumes 6 - 10, Chapters 20 - 33) ft. Arkada! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 145: Citrus (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-16) ft. DakotaBroskie! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 146: Tetsugaku Letra (Chapters 1-27) ft. MsRandomBadger #MangaPod Book Club Episode 147: Gabriel Dropout (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-27) ft. SimplyRose #MangaPod Book Club Episode 148: Otoyomegatari (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-17) ft. Thalializette #MangaPod Book Club Episode 149: Kokou no Hito (Volumes 1 - 3 and Chapters 1 - 31) ft. MyLadyGabriella! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 150: The Breaker New Waves (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-29) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 151: Magical Girl Apocalypse (Volumes 1-4 and Chapters 1-16) ft. AkiDearest! #MangaPod Book Club Episode 152: Sweet Guy (Chapters 1 - 32) ft. Gigguk! # Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top Ten Female Gamers on Brooke was ranked 5th in Watch Mojo's Top Ten Female Gamers on . External links # # DexterityBonus # Twitter # Twitch # Tumblr Gallery Channel Icom.jpg Dodger-0.jpg pressheart.png|Dodger!|link=http://instagram.com/p/r4xjEPSSJi/ sam and dodger.png|Dodger and her fiancé, Sam|link=http://instagram.com/p/pj7-u_ySBN/?modal=true Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Anime YouTubers